This invention relates broadly to aqueous coating compositions which are commonly referred to as latex coatings or latex paints and which contain emulsions or dispersions of water insoluble vinyl addition polymers as the principal film-forming components. Although a great variety of polymeric materials, natural and synthetic, are taught by the art to be useful additives, only a few of these materials have met with commercial success. The art is still searching for improved latex coatings which will have requisite thickness, stability, good flow and leveling properties, sag resistance, lessened susceptibility to latex shock and pigment shock, and inherent gloss improvement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide latex coatings having improved properties.
It is another object to provide a composition which imparts improved properties to latex coatings.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a water base paint formulation having superior flow and leveling characteristics.
A further object of this invention is to provide a water base paint having improved inherent gloss.
An additional object of this invention is improved brushing characteristics of water base paints and to provide paints with improved hiding power and film build.
A still further object is to provide an improved process for making a paint having more uniform rheological properties and improved shelf life. Yet an additional object is to provide a process for making such a water base paint formulation wherein the additive providing these desirable properties may be added to the paint at any stage of its compounding.